Moonfolk
by Ayveren
Summary: Set in summer between fifth and sixth years. Murders, mysteries, strange beings from orient...what! The school hasn't started and yet they already found new adventures. Please R&R.
1. An unexpected meeting

**Disclaimer:** I own noting here exept Tokiko. But I would be happy to exchange her for Remus, no da.

**Moonfolk**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected meeting.**

Harry Potter hated summers. Now, not right. He hated summers when he had to stay with Dursley. Small parts of his previous summers which he spend with his friends were wonderful. And yet right now he was sitting in his room in the house 4 on Privet Drive. Of course this year his relatives were "kinder" to him, which meant that they pretended that he did not exist at all. At least he could do his home work at day.

This day, after lunch which he had to serve himself, because Dursley didn't bother, he tried to start writing his potions essay but other thoughts distracted him. At least once a week he received letters from his friends – Ron and Hermione. They wrote about many things, but never about what had happened in Ministry of Magic and what will happen in future. School, quidditch – those were the themes of their letters. Also he was interested in what happened in wizards world. Of course he received his "Daily Prophet" but he of all people new that what is written in newspapers is usually not true. And last but not least he was afraid that he failed his OWLS. He hadn't received his results yet. So he was deeply in his thoughts when familiar sound from window. Behind the glass he saw brown fluffy owl. Quickly he let it in. It seated itself on the back of his chair and evidently waited for praise and treat. His own owl Hedwig was out on a hunt for several days now.

- Thank you, - he said, untieing a letter from owl's leg and giving it food he kept for Hedwig. While owl ate he read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you aunt and uncle treat you better than the last year. I write to tell you that in a few days we - me and Nymphadora - will come to take you new headquaters of Order where you will spend the rest of summer. Ron and Hermione are already here. I hope you're not against it. Please write me as soon as possible._

_Best wishes,_

_Remus Lupin._

Harry certainly wasn't against it. He quickly wrote reply and send it with the same owl. For the first time in this summer he smiled happily. Just few days. He decided not to tell Dursley about it – let it be a surprise.

Three days after the letter came a very strange person ringed a doorbell of house number four. It was 16 year old girl with long blond hair dressed in multicolor T-shit and very short jeans miniskirt.

- How can I help? - asked suspiciously Vernon.

- I am here for Harry, - said girl smiling. - He is leaving, you know.

- What?! Why didn't this bas... - Vernon suddenly realised who could be coming to take Harry away and what this who could do to Vernon and his family, - ...this boy tell me. Petunia, - he called his wife. - This boy is leaving.

Harry's tall aunt came from the kitchen.

- Really? - she glared the girl. - Then he should pack as quick as possible so he won't make us all wait.

Just as she finished her phrase, Harry came caring his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

- Long time no see, Harry, - laughed girl. Harry smiled at her, guessing who it was.

- Hello, Harry, - said the man with blond-brown hair and sad golden eyes. Remus seamed to appear from nowhere and first of all helped Harry to carry his trunk.

- Well, see ya, Mr. and Ms. Dursley, - chirped girl.

- Goodbye, - that was all Petunia managed to say.

- Take him and never come back, - muttered Vernon while slamming the door.

For a minute they walked in silence. First to speak was Harry.

- Hello, Professor. Nice to see you, Tonks. It's you, isn't it?

- Yeah. Like my new face, - she asked, stopping at the street corner.

- I definitely like you more than the most blonds I know, - he said, remembering Malfloy's family. Tonks laughed at this comment.

- Harry, I'm not your professor. But I'm still happy to sea you.

- Time to go, - said Tonks as she raised hand. A second later triple-decker bus stopped near them.

- Welcome to the... - started Stan, the conductor, but he was stopped by Tonks, who proposed with a charming smile to "skip the intro". Right after they paid the toll and took their places the bus set off again.

- Where are we going? – asked Harry curiously.

- First to the Diagon Alley and then, well you'll see yourself, - said Tonks, smiling.

Suddenly the bus stopped. Harry stood up to see who came. He saw the most perfect being in the world. It was a girl of 16. Or 18. Or 20. She was ageless. Her ebony-black hair were shoulder length. Her eyes, fixed on Stan, were dark as night and yet they shone like two stars. Her small body, cover by a thin white dress, was ideal. She was perfect.

It seamed that she had the same effect of conductor and driver. They looked at her transfixed by her beauty.

- I can go to London for free? – the goddess smiled. – Thank you.

Stan nodded willingly.

-It can't be her… - Harry herd someone muttering near him. He turned his head and saw Tonks, looking at newcomer with the same awe as he himself did and very pale Lupin starring at the girl with sadness…and rage?

- Tokiko? – he called.

Girl turned to him and smiled. Thought her smile was angelic, it reminded Harry of predator.

- Hello, Remmy-chan! Good to see you after all this years.

First chapter is over. Hope you liked it PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	2. You will regret it, Remus

Still own nothing. This chapter will be a bit longer than the first.

**Chapter 2: You will regret it, Remus.**

All bus was staring at him when Remus slowly approached the girl.

- Tokiko, cut it off, - said he quietly but with open treat in voice.

- What are you talking about? - she asked innocently. She was like Mary, divine in her innocence.

- You know what I mean. Than unnatural charm of yours.

- But I can't, Remmy-chan, - she said with that wicked smile.

- Yes, you can. Or I have to throw you out of the bus?

Harry was quiet shaken by werewolfs attitude. He never saw Lupin that angry.

- What's up with him? – he whispered.

- Like I know, - answered Tonks in the same tone.

Suddenly nearly shining beauty of the girl disappeared. No, she still was very pretty it just wasn't divine.

- Happy? – she asked annoyed.

- Yes, thank you, - Remus already returned to his usual claim self. – Now didn't you forget something?

- What exactly?

- To pay for your ticket? – he said with the small smile.

- You must be kidding? I _never_ pay for my ticket.

- No, I'm not.

- OK, if you insist, - she got a small piece of gold from somewhere near her bra and handled it to Stan. – Keep the change, - she said with a charming smile.

- Happy now? – she asked Remus when they got to their seat. Of course she was seating with them.

- Should I ask if it was leprechaun gold? – Remus said sadly.

- No. You shouldn't, - she answered after a moment.. Then she turned her attention to his companions. They were taken aback by her impudence, so they were just starring at this strange girl. Now they saw she was in her 20th and her eyes were night sky purple. – May be you'll introduce me?

- This is Tokiko Violet.

- I prefer Chin O Zhao, - she said in annoyed voice.

- Why? – asked Harry. His nervness passed and now he was curios about this strange woman.

- Because there are to many people in London who still remember name Tokiko, - Tokiko-Chin said with a shudder. – And you are this Potter kid, aren't you.

Harry felt a bit embarrassed but nodded. Tonks put a hand on his shoulder trying to support him.

- Poor you, - said dark-haired with surprisingly warm smile. Harry felt he started to like her because she wasn't making big deal of him being boy-who-lived and even understanding how he felt about it all. – And you are?...

- This is Nymphadora…

- It's Tonks! – metamorphmagus murmured.

- This is Nymphadora Tonks, - Remus stopped, seeing anxiety on Tokikos face. – What's wrong?

- I hope you're not a pair? – she asked in a low voice.

- No. – both Tonks and Remus said at one time. They looked at each other amazed and Tokiko let a breath she was holding.

- She is Moontoched and you're of Moonfolk. Love within our kind is bad for karma, - she said as a mater of fact. Harry, Tonks and Remus looked at her as if she spoke in chinese. Then they started to speak at one time.

- What are this all Moon-talk about? – asked Harry.

- What do you mean by Moontouched? – inquired Remus.

And Tonks asked a simple question.

_- Our kind_?

- I should answer all the questions at once? No? Good. First, Moonfolk is name of creatures, to whom Moon gives her power, first of all power to change.

- Werewolfs, - whispered Harry amazed, glancing at Remus. He nodded sadly.

- And I called this girl Moontouched, because thought she has a power to change herself, it's not full - she can't change in other creature. And yes, I am also of Moonfolk but I am nearer to our home than you both.

- You mean you too… - started Tonks.

- It's not a bus talk, don't you think so? - Tokiko said with a wink.

- Oh yeah, - said Tonks. Rest of trip passed in silence.

After some time bus stopped on the street near the pub which was the entrance to the Diagon Alley.

- It was nice to see you, Tokiko, but we have to…

- What do you mean, Remmy-chan? I am coming with you!

- What?!.. - Remus was taken aback.

- Miss Tokiko, you can't go with us. We need to attend very personal business. - tried to stop her Tonks.

- No problems. I'll wait and then go with you, - Tokiko seemed serious about it.

- But it's a secret! - said Harry.

- No problems like I've already said. - She looked Remus directly in the eyes. - Remus, I need a place to lie low for a week. And you know such place, I can feel it. Remember, nii-chan, you owe me.

Remus looked uncertainly on his companions and then turned to Tokiko, shaking his head…

- …Thank you, Remmy-chan! I always new that you won't leave damsel in distress!

Remus sight heavily. He already regretted that he had let her come with them. Not that he could do anything to oppose it. It was a time she wants to collect this debt, so it be.

- Meeting must have already started, - said Tonks, looking at her watch. While they were in Leaky Cauldron she changed and now looked like she did when Harry saw her for the first time.

New Headquarters of Order were an apartment somewhere in Soho. Or so it may seem. Inside it was two floors house from somewhere in Australia. At least Tonks swore that she saw a kangaroo once.

- Yes, of course, we must hurry, - nodded Remus. - Tokiko, Harry…

He was interrupted by a happy shout "HARRY" from the first flour. Hermione and Ron came just a moment later. Hermione hugged him while Ron decided that a handshake would me enough.

- Harry, I'm so happy to see you! Are you OK? I was so afraid that something could happen to you.

- I'm fine, - was all he managed to say.

- Um, Harry, Tokiko, - Remus tried to get their attention. - Ron and Hermione will show you your rooms. We'll meet you later.

And with that he and Tonks left. Awkward silence was broken when Tokiko finally asked:

- We will stay here forever?

- Um, who are you? - asked Ron a bit rude.

- Oh, are are my manners. My name is Violet Tokiko, - she bowed politely.

- I'm Ron Weasley, - he said weakly, trying to copy her movements.

- Hermione Granger, miss Violet, - girl said watching their guest.

- Huh, Violet is not a name? - Ron asked dumbly.

- No. In Japan surname goes before name, - Tokiko looked at Hermione and smiled. - Your smart one. So, where do we go?

- This way, - Ron helped Harry to carry his trunk. They went to a room on the second floor where most likely lived Ron (at least Rons broom was here).

- Miss Violet…

- Call me Tokiko. I'm not _that_ old.

- Tokiko, I hope you won't mind living with me and Ginny, Rons sister?

- Of course no. I would be honored to live with a person like you, Hermione, - Tokiko smiled her most charming smile.

Girl also smiled a bit embarrassed smile.

- Then I'll show you the room…

- And after that you can ask me questions I know you have.

They walked down the corridor to the room Hermione and Ginny shared. They herd quiet cry coming from behind the door. But when they tried to open it, it was no use.

- Ginny, are you there? - Ron was really concerned.

- Ron? They locked me here, - she started to cry again.

- Ginny, stop crying, - tried to calm her Harry. - Who did it to you?

- Harry? I'm sorry I couldn't come to great you. It's all Fred and George fault!

- Wait just a minute more, we'll get you out of there? - Hermione was not sure how they'll do it, but they could not leave poor redhead all alone in that room.

- They glued door to the frame, - she whispered helplessly. If they try to break the door, they may ruin the entire wall.

- Step aside, - said Tokiko. She knocked few times, listening carefully. Then taking a step back she struck a door with her a palm flat. For a moment nothing happened and then a door fell on the floor with a loud "BANG!". Behind it was Ginny, her face covered with tears.

- Harry, I'm so happy to see you, - she managed to say.

- Hush now, - murmured Tokiko, hugging her. - Let me help you, you need to go and wash your face. Ginny nodded not even asking who this strange woman was.

When they left, Hermione and Ron looked at Harry.

- She is one of them, isn't she? - asked Hermione.

- One of whom? - Ron didn't get it.

- If you mean werewolfs, yes. But she calls them "Moonfolk" - answered Harry.

- She is werewolf? - Ron asked amazed.

- I also didn't believe it at first, - Harry said.

- Well, - Hermione started, - if what you say is right, then she is not a werewolf. She is something completely different.

- What do you mean? - asked boys at one time.

- She means what she said, - Tokikos voice sounded from behind them.

She and Ginny stood in the empty doorway. Redheads eyes were still red from crying but she smiled a real honest smile. Woman led her to the bed where they sat together.

- Do you know who the werewolfs are? - dark-haired woman asked with a subtle teasing in her voice.

- People who were bitten by other werwolfs, - said Ron.

- Yeah, that's right. So how can I be a werewolf if I wasn't human in first place? - she asked with that predator smile of hers.

Love it? Hate it? Know what should happen next? Then review!!! I really hope you will, no da.


End file.
